


Little Things

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief snippets of thoughts from the childhoods of three Renatus ladies: Arthanasia, Tryphaena, and Xalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in early February 2014; the snippets were the result of a tumblr ask prompt, where individuals would send in a character name and "little things" to designate it was for this specific challenge.
> 
> Can you guess who the special guest character in Phae's is? :)

_Arthanasia - nine years old_

“Dad’s missing. Mama’s trying not to worry too much ‘cause the doc at the clinic said it wasn’t good for the baby, but even Dea-bug is starting to notice something’s _wrong._

“I hope he didn’t get caught.”

\---

_Tryphaena - seven years old_

“I don’t get it. The cook had his back turned and didn’t see me get in, but the waiter was looking _right at me_ while I was grabbing those sausage rolls. How come he didn’t see me?”

\---

_Tryphaena - ten/eleven years old_

“Shore leave is the _best._ All those stupid drunk pilots an’ soldiers who come down too close to the slums lookin’ for cheap bars and don’t think they’re gonna have every gutter rat trailin’ after ‘em.

“Good pickings tonight. Best was this idiot ‘Pub guy, Corellian by the accent, drunk and not paying attention when I picked his pockets clean of even _lint._ His friends called him this stupid nickname and it was seriously the stupidest name I ever heard, and I have heard some stupid ones down here. Credit chit was still full, though. Think me an’ Arty an’ Dea will be able to afford some real food this week.

“Seriously. Who calls himself _Silvershot_?”

\---

_Xalla - six years old_

“Momma took me to work for the first time today. It was fun! People bowed to her and then to me and called _me_ Lady Renatus and I got to meet Miss Jahlen - erm, Private Jahlen? Yeah, Private Jahlen. Momma had to take an important holocall after lunch, but Private Jahlen took me to one of the libraries and let me sit on her shoulders while talking about some of the stuff the Sith have cat…cat…um, cat-ah-logged. Something like that.

“Momma says if I like, I can go back with her tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, the first Phae snippet is a reference to [this headcanon](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/71416323842/swtor-headcanon) of mine. Essentially, Phae was able to unconsciously mask herself from notice (not sight, really - it's more of a notice-me-not type thing) using the Force from a young age. It worked best on the Force-blind, but it kept her from serious damage during her slave years.


End file.
